Pathetica
by Lumarie-life
Summary: Primer songfic de la canción Phatetica-PXNDX. DxC porque me encanta esta pareja.


**Hola, como podrán ver este es mi primer fic, bueno de hecho es un songfic la canción se llama Pathetica de la banda PXNDX y espero que sea de su agrado ya que soy novata, no vallan a tomar a mal la canción si. Si leen esto denme a conocer que lo hicieron si? por favor. En fin disfruten.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV'S COURTNEY<strong>

Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando a que viniera por mí. La verdad no tenía ganas de ir, pero no podía dejarlo solo ya que éramos la "pareja modelo".

Nuestro grupo de amigos acordaron para que vallamos a un club a relajarnos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero a mi pareja le pareció una idea estupenda así que me incluyó, después de todo debemos guardar apariencias. Él es el chico más popular e inteligente de la escuela, es casi perfecto y es por eso que estamos juntos; sin embargo, sigo pensando que no es el príncipe que estoy esperando.

"_Tal vez ya te cansaste de esperar_

_Todas las noches vestida igual_

_A ese hombre tan especial"_

Suena el timbre de mi casa y es seguro que es él. Alejandro.

-Hola Alejandro- le digo con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

-Hola mi amor- me dice con una sonrisa picara mirándome detalladamente.

Estábamos ya en el club brindando con todos nuestros amigos, de repente deciden ir a bailar y nos dejan a Alejandro y a mí solos en el sillón. Empieza a besarme arrinconándome con su cuerpo en el sillón, trato de corresponderle como su novia que soy pero el beso es muy tosco.

-Courtney vámonos, hay que estar solos-me dice pasando de mi boca a mi cuello.

-¡No! Alejandro, aún no estoy lista- dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

-Ya no puedo esperar- dice mordiéndome el cuello y causándome pavor.

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y logré empujarlo para luego irme corriendo.

"_Y sé que ya te cansaste de conocer_

_A toda esa gente que es tan trivial_

_Que solo busca placer carnal"_

Me cansé de correr así que decidí sentarme en un parque. No puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer esto, sabía que tenía sus defectos pero no creí que fueran estos; parecía tan perfecto y la verdad ya me cansé está claro que todos son iguales.

"_Quizá nunca pasará_

_Quizá siempre será igual_

_Sugiero no ilusionar"_

-Hola nena- escucho decir a alguien detrás de mí.

Volteo para saber quién es esa persona y me doy con la sorpresa de que es un muchacho con ojos verdes azulados, una barba de chivo, cabello negro con un mohawk verde y oh no tiene piercings en el rostro, se trata de "el criminal de la escuela". Duncan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- digo un tanto molesta por interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Yo debería preguntar eso. ¿Qué hace la señorita presidenta Courtney a estas horas de la noche y vestida así?- dice mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No es de tu incumbencia criminal. Yo tengo mis motivos y en cuanto a ti bueno es obvio que estés a estas horas.- le digo con intenciones de irme. Pero de repente me está sujetando la muñeca impidiendo mi salida.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo? Pues te equivocas princesa no lo eres. Conozco a las de tu clase, las que aparentan ser perfectas y son capaces de hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo. Ustedes dan lastima.

"_Recuerda que aunque te veas perfecta y todo cuides bien_

_Después lamentarás el no ser la correcta_

_Recuerda que a ti te gusta ser manipulada_

_Y también deseas muy fuerte que ya sea mañana"_

Después de todo lo que pasó esta noche, al escuchar esas palabras me sentí muy mal, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y él también se dio cuenta de eso. Liberó un poco su agarre para luego suspirar un poco.

-Lo siento princesa no era mi intención decirte de esta manera- me dijo con un tono suave.

-Está bien- le dije- supongo que tienes razón- sentí un nudo en la garganta así que decidí sentarme otra vez. Tal vez sea verdad lo que dice, la que está mal de repente soy yo.

"_Ya sé que como princesa te quieres ver_

_Y todo para que al final después_

_No encuentres castillo en ningún lugar"_

Se sentó a mi costado y puso un brazo sobre mi hombro tratando de reconfortarme.

-Sabes no sé lo que te pasó, pero no es motivo para dar el gusto de sentirte así. La vida es dura y hay que saber verla y enfrentarte a ella, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- me dijo con un tono que parecía como si fuese música.

Levanté la mirada para ver que en sus ojos había mucha sinceridad al momento de decirme esas palabras y sentí que podía confiar en él, parecía diferente.

"_Yo sé que muy fácilmente la frustración_

_Te puede llegar a dar la razón _

_Que todos nosotros somos igual"_

Comenzó a acercarme para darme un abrazo el cual yo correspondí de forma inmediata.

-Gracias- le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. –Me gustaría que me ayudarás a ver como es el mundo.

-Claro princesa- levantó mi mentón para que pudiera mirarme. –Te brindo mi amistad y después quien sabe si hay algo más- me dijo guiñándome y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ja ja si claro- le dije tratando de sonar con sarcasmo, pero en vez de eso puse una sonrisa sincera.

"_Quizá pueda yo estar mal_

_Quizá esto sea verdad_

_Sugiero no descartar"_

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa Duncan y bueno gracias por todo- dije sonriente.

-De nada princesa, te veré el lunes en la escuela- dijo dando un adiós con la mano hasta desaparecer en la calle.

Entré a mi habitación y me sentí feliz de haber ido a ese club, ya que después de todo encontré a una persona diferente que está empezando a hacerme ver de forma diferente el mundo. Gracias Duncan, sí nos veremos el lunes.

"_Recuerda que aunque te veas perfecta y todo cuides bien_

_Después lamentarás el no ser la correcta_

_Recuerda que a ti te gusta ser manipulada_

_Y también deseas muy fuerte que ya sea mañana"_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye mi historia espero les guste :D. Si quieren escuchen la canción como dije se llama Pathetica-PXNDX, bueno eso es todo. Muy pronto comenzaré con una historia y espero que me ayuden con ella si? en fin hasta pronto.<strong>


End file.
